Taboo
by bbopalunaa
Summary: [Little Miss Sunshine] Dwayne questions his sexuality and Frank is there to help him through. FrankDwayne MM Incest Lemon PWP


I warn you now, this has a male/male pairing, incest, and pedophile-ey-ness, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I don't own Little Miss Sunshine. I was inspired to do this by my buddy D.D.Darkwriter. She came up with this pairing and I instantly fell in love with it. So if you like Frank/Dwayne, go read her fics. So, yeah. This is _Taboo_ and I hope you like it.

"Another motel?" Dwayne whined from the backseat of the van. He hated staying in motels. They were dirty and they smelled funny. Not to mention, his grandfather died in a similar one just two days before.

Richard groaned. He did _not_ feel up to dealing with his moody son right that moment. He was practically falling asleep at the wheel and needed a break. "Dwayne, don't complain. We'll get back on the road first thing in the morning and we'll be home in no time. But for now, I just need some sleep."

"But you said tha-" he retorted, but was cut off by the man in the seat next to him. "Listen to your father, Dwayne." Frank stated, almost unemotionally. "Fine." The boy muttered and slid down in his seat, crossing his arms. Richard frowned and looked back at his son. He usually wasn't one to give up on his arguments that easily. He shrugged it off as he parked the bus. "Alright, let's go check in."

The family piled out of the vehicle, leaving only Olive, who had fallen asleep in the middle seat. She stirred when her father, who had come over to the side door, picked her up and carried her into the lobby of the motel, but she did not wake.

Quickly, the rooms were paid for and sleeping arrangements were made. Only two rooms were needed this time, as Olive was staying in her parents' room. And of course, Dwayne and Frank were to room together. Not that either of them really minded. They parted ways and each went off to their respective rooms.

Dwayne climbed the stairs to the second floor, followed closely by his uncle. Neither said a word, not even as they entered the vacant room. They set their bags on the floor and each claimed a bed for their own. Dwayne flopped onto said bed and sighed loudly.

"What's up with you?" Frank asked, sitting down on his own bed.

"Nothing," the boy replied, repositioning himself so that his back was to his uncle.

"Alright, then. Don't talk to me," the older stated simply, crossing the room to retrieve his bag. He brought it back to his bed and rummaged through it silently. He soon pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt and slowly made his way toward the bathroom to change. Just as he was about to enter, a voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Uncle Frank?" the raven haired boy asked softly, not moving from his current position. Frank stopped and turned toward his nephew. "Yeah?"

"When did you first find out that you were gay?"

"That would be my junior year in high school. I had a crush on one of my student-teachers." He leaned against the door frame. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…nothing. Never mind." Dwayne pulled his legs up closer to him, still facing the wall to his right. Frank moved back into the small room and laid his pajamas on his own bed. He then moved over to Dwayne's bed and sat carefully on the edge.

"You sure you're alright? I mean, if you want to talk to me about something, I won't tell anyone." The teen sat up slowly and sat against the headboard, hugging his legs to his chest. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, if you ask a question like that out of the blue, then yeah, a little bit." Dwayne groaned. "Look," Frank started, "if you don't want to talk about it right now, we don't have to. But I'll tell you, it's a lot less stressful when you get it out."

"Alright, fine. I think I'm gay. You happy?" To be honest, part of Frank _was_ happy. He had always regretted not taking a larger role in his niece's and nephew's lives, as he would never have any children of his own. And since he was the only one in the family that was gay, he would be the one to help Dwayne with this. He was the only one that really _could_.

"Well, at least you admitted it. That's a good start. Now is there anyone that you like?" Dwayne shot a quick glance at his uncle. "Yeah," he paused. "But I could never be with him. He's a lot older than me. And there's other things, too." He added the last part very quietly.

"What are the other things?" Frank asked. So he apparently had heard that part.

"Just…things."

"Dwayne, I can't help you if you're going to be vague like that." Raven hair blocked the teen's face from view as his head settled between his chest and knees. Frank then raised a hand and placed it on the boy's back, rubbing it in small, soothing circles. He was clearly quite stressed over this issue.

"Alright…" his voice was muffled. "We're kind of…related." Frank's eyes widened. Related?! His beliefs were confirmed as his lips were captured in an awkward, yet firm kiss. It was a bold move on Dwayne's part, but when Frank began to hesitantly return the kiss, all of his fears disappeared. Dwayne's tongue begged for entrance, to which Frank complied, but quickly took dominance. He was more experienced, after all. Their tongues intertwined and Dwayne wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist, pulling him further onto the bed. Air was soon needed and they reluctantly separated. The younger boy leaned back and refused to even look at Frank.

"Dwayne, I…well, uh…" The man could not force out the words. "What? You think I don't know it's wrong?" Dwayne asked sharply. "I know damn well it is and that's why I said that we could never be together. I'm not stupid." He still would not look at his uncle.

"I know you're not stupid. And I know that you sure as hell can't decide who you fall in love with. Believe me. But you shouldn't be ashamed of it, even if I am your uncle and nearly twice your age." He shifted closer to Dwayne and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"I know you can't return my feelings…but do you think…just once, we could, well, you know…" the boy turned toward him and fidgeted nervously.

"You mean _that_?" Dwayne nodded weakly.

"I don't know, Dwayne. Are you sure you really want it?"

"Absolutely sure." Dwayne didn't care if it was a pity fuck. He wanted, no, _needed_ Frank desperately.

"But, it's going to hurt, and I don't want you to-" "I don't care!" The teen quickly interrupted the older man and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please. I need you. Just once. _Please_."

"Dwayne, I'm sure that you'll…ah…" Dwayne gently cupped his uncle's cock through his pants and felt as it almost instantly grew harder. "Dwayne, we can't." His words had lost their authority as the younger boy stroked the growing bulge. He moaned as his body betrayed him. Slightly breathless, Frank gave in to his desires. "Alright. But no one can know."

"I promise," he agreed, anxiously ridding himself of his shirt.

"We're going to take this slow. If you want to stop at any time, just say so." Frank followed his nephew's earlier movements and tugged his own shirt over his head. He then guided Dwayne to a more comfortable position on his back as he fumbled with the boy's belt buckle. Once that was removed, he carefully unbuttoned the dark jeans and pulled them down, leaving the other in only his boxers. Frank looked into the boy's eyes. They were clouded over with lust and passion, begging him for more. He hovered at the waistband of Dwayne's boxers. When he received a nod of approval, he removed them in one swift motion. He paused for a moment and took in the smaller body. The teen was extremely muscular for his age. It must have been from all the working out. It seemed to be an obsession for the boy.

Soon, Frank felt himself aching for more. He wanted contact. Feeling at an advantage to the nude boy, he quickly removed his own pants. He noted that Dwayne was watching his every move intently. He could tell that he wanted him. He could feel that he _himself_ wanted Dwayne. Not wanting to wait any longer, he dove into his bag, soon finding a small bottle of lotion.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked, positioning himself once again over the smaller body on the bed and opening the bottle. "Yes, I'm sure. So _please_ hurry up," he responded, bucking his hips slightly.

Frank covered first his cock and then three of his fingers with the sweet smelling substance. He placed one of the digits at Dwayne's entrance. He carefully pushed it into the tight opening and received a deep moan from the teen. "More…" he begged, arching his back. A second finger was added and he stretched the passage. More moans came and urged him on. He added the third and moved them in and out slowly. Dwayne's hips moved with the slow thrusts, wanting more friction. The fingers were removed and the boy groaned softly with the loss. But they were soon replaced with Frank's now rock hard cock waiting at his entrance.

"I'm going to put it in now. It might hurt a little, but I promise, it'll get better." He grabbed Dwayne's ankles and lifted his legs, resting them on his shoulders. "Just do it," he said simply. Frank pushed smoothly into the boy's entrance. Dwayne clutched at the sheets, but his face showed no signs of pain. Frank continued until he was buried to the hilt, then took hold of the teen's hips, pinning them to the mattress, and pulled out almost completely, only to slam into the body beneath him full force. Dwayne cried out in ecstasy, and Frank silently thanked the gods that his sister's room wasn't next to theirs.

He repeated the motion over and over again. In, out, in, out. The older man took a hand off of Dwayne's hips, letting him buck in time with the thrusts. With his free hand, Frank began to pump the teen's neglected member. Dwayne's moans grew louder as his uncle searched for that sweet spot inside the boy that would make him go crazy. With another few swift thrusts, he brushed Dwayne's prostate, causing the youth to scream. He threw his head back against the pillows and with a few more pumps, he came in Frank's hand, calling out his name.

Feeling Dwayne's muscles contract around his length proved to be too much for Frank to take, as he followed soon after the boy, collapsing on top of him. After his breathing was back to normal, Frank gently pulled out of the teen, moving to lie next to him.

"Was it everything that you thought it would be?" he asked the boy, clearly on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Even better," he said softly as he cuddled up to his uncle's side. His eyes were starting to flutter shut as a blanket was pulled over the two nude bodies. Soon, Dwayne was fast asleep.

Frank gently removed a strand of sweat plastered hair from the teen's face. "Dwayne," he started when he was sure that the boy was unconscious. "You don't know how much I'd love to be with you. But in the society we live in, it's just impossible. I'm sorry," he apologized as he left a tender kiss on Dwayne's forehead.

(A/N) Not bad for being written in three hours at 2 am, huh? lol. Well, Dwayne is slightly the needy little uke in this, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I hope you liked it too! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
